A large number of triazoloazinesulphonamides is already known from the (patent) literature (cf. EP 142152, EP 244847, EP 375076, U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,433, U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,995, WO 89/10368, Pestic. Sci. 29 (1990), 341-355).